


Christmas Surprise (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Off-screen mPreg, POV Judith, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Il n’y a qu’une toute petite chose que Judith ne comprend pas.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Surprise (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Christmas Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263262) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Judith Grimes, depuis l’âge de dix ans, connaissait tout de ce délire qu’était la ‘Veille de Noël’. Elle savait pourquoi les gâteaux devaient être cuits à la température parfaite, et pourquoi son père insistait à les décorer pour qu’ils ressemblent à des petits flocons de neige. Le lait n’était pas du lait de vache (l’autre père de Judith était intolérant au lactose, donc ils n’achetaient plus de lait de vache. Bien sûr, pourquoi il l’utilisait aussi quand le _Père Noël_ n’était apparemment pas intolérant au lactose était un mystère, mais peu importe), mais Judith n’allait pas risquer de ne _rien_ donner au Père Noël car tout ce travail méritait une bonne récompense.

Elle et Carl étaient en train de couper du céleris et des carottes pour les rennes. Enfin, Carl coupait. Judith les arrangeait joliment sur un petit plat et fredonnait des chants de Noël. Judith, qui avait une vaste expérience à travers les âges de l’Histoire de Noël savait comment ces choses étaient supposées se passer, savait tout de même que pour les rares occasions où elle avait une question, elle pouvait aller voir Carl pour avoir des réponses.

"Hey, Carl ?"

"Yeah ?" Carl chercha dans le frigo pour des carottes et se retourna, fermant la porte avec son pied.

(Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau trop longs, mais Judith avait vu Enid faire courir ses doigts dedans et elle et Carl semblaient s’embrasser, genre, vraiment beaucoup trop, donc elle supposait qu’Enid aimait bien ça.)

Judith faisait habituellement plus attention quand quelqu’un avait un couteau à la main, mais cela la dérangeait depuis un moment. "D’où viennent les bébés ?"

Carl fit un son bizarre ; quelque chose comme _**?!?!**_ (ce qui était très bizarre parce qu’avant cela, Judith ne savait pas exactement quel son avait _**?!?!**_ ) et le couteau et la carotte s’envolèrent de la planche à découper (heureusement vers l’évier et non pas Judith ou son frère) alors qu’il se tourna vers sa petite sœur, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Uhhh…" Carl déglutit, "Uhhmm..."

Judith ramasse le couteau et la carotte et les tendit à Carl qui les prit inconsciemment. Elle passa sa queue de cheval par dessus son épaule et croisa les bras. Le clignotement du nez rouge de Rodolphe sur son sweater s’intensifia alors qu’elle attendait, comme si elle attendait que son grand frère réponde. Elle tapa même du pied pour faire effet.

"Écoute. Je suis pas stupide. Je sais que quand des Papas s’aiment beaucoup, parfois s’ils sont très, très chanceux, un bébé va apparaître à minuit dans un berceau, mais genre… comment ? D’où est-ce que le bébé vient ? Comment le bébé sait dans quelle chambre aller ? Et tant qu’on y ait, d’où est-ce que le _berceau_ vient ?"

Carl toussota. "Hey, on devrait sortir les trucs pour les rennes. Daryl devrait avoir fini avec les chaussettes maintenant, et Papa va avoir fermé et on doit aller dormir, genre super vite ou le Père Noël ne va pas venir."

Judith jeta Carl un regard mauvais. Elle reconnaissait une question évitée quand elle en entendait une. Mais, elle allait la laisser passer, observer tout autour d’elle (Daryl lui avait appris ça) et prendre une décision informée quand elle saurait tout (Papa lui avait appris ça).

Carl lava le couteau et la planche à découper, et ils sortirent les plats. Un de ses pères avait sorti le sac que Judith avait décoré plus tôt, et Carl mit la nourriture dedans, et les réarrangea sur le plat, pour que le Père Noël puisse les attraper et partir.

Carl souffla la bougie, et éteignit la cheminée, et Judith grimpa l’escalier. Elle entendit ses pères parler doucement dans leur chambre, et les pas régulier de Carl derrière elle, et elle se sentit plutôt contente avec son monde.

Saaauuuf.

Sauf pour cette question embêtante. Elle l’embêta quand elle se brossa les dents, et elle l’embêta quand elle se nettoya le visage. Elle l’embêta notamment quand elle se mit en pyjama. Elle l’embêta encore plus quand elle grimpa dans son lit, et elle faillit demander à ses pères quand ils virent lui dire bonne nuit et lui lire une histoire ( _Une visite de saint Nicolas_ , évidemment) mais elle réussit à s’en empêcher.

Vous voyez. Techniquement, elle n’était pas censée avoir entendu la conversation. Ce qui était assez problématique.

Judith regarda fixement les étoiles brillants dans le noir sur son plafond et pensa fort. Elle pouvait envoyer un message à Michonne, ou Carol – mais elles étaient probablement occupée avec leur propre famille et puis, elle les verrait demain pour dîner. En dernier recours, elle pouvait faire ça.

_Ugh !_

Elle n’aurait pas dû fouiller C’était le principal problème ici. Elle ne pouvait pas juste demander à Papa ou Daryl, parce qu’ils voudraient savoir comment elle savait. Et elle ne pouvait pas leur dire comment elle savait sans réellement… dévoiler qu’elle avait fouiller les cadeaux.

Non.

Carl était son seul espoir.

Judith prit sa décision et mit une alarme pour deux heures plus tard. Ça lui laisserait le temps pour que tout le monde soit endormi pour qu’elle puisse aller dans la chambre de Carl sans aucun… problème.

Son plan n’avait pas de faille. Il ne pouvait pas rater. Elle était un véritable génie. Carl serait à moitié endormi et il tendait à dire des trucs stupides quand il était comme ça, alors il lui répondrait sûrement sans y réfléchir.

Satisfaite, Judith mit son téléphone sous son oreiller, et s’endormit.

\---

"Judith ! Bonjour, bébé. C’est Noël !"

" _ **ARGH**_ !!!"

Son papa leva un sourcil à son cri de rage. "Viens, sinon Daryl va ouvrir tous les cadeaux." Il se tourna et commença à descendre les escaliers.

"Je veux dire… _**AHHHHH**_ !!!" hurla Judith en clappant des mains, vérifiant furtivement son téléphone alors que son père s’éloignait. Son alarme clignotait encore… mais le son était coupé.

Insultes.

Marmonnant des insultes très, très, très bas dans sa barbe pour que son père ne puisse pas l’entendre, Judith le suivit dans l’escalier.

Carl lui tendit un bonnet de Père Noël et la prit dans ses bras. Judith adorait les câlins de son frère. Il n’était plus aussi souvent à la maison, étant parti loin à l’université pour étudier la littérature anglaise et être un étudiant professionnel (ou c’était ce que Daryl disait) mais ses câlins étaient parfaits. Judith le serra dans ses bras, oubliant sa frustration envers elle-même pour avoir manqué l’opportunité d’avoir une réponse à sa question. Elle mit le bonnet et prit sa place près de l’arbre, prête à distribuer les cadeaux.

Elle était la dernière arrivée. Daryl et son père étaient enlacés sur le canapé, et Carl était assis dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Un rapide regard nerveux confirma que le Père Noël était bien passé. Il y avait de large empruntes de bottes allant de la cheminée, passant sur le parquet jusqu’à l’arbre, et les chaussettes étaient pleines de petits cadeaux.

Soulagée (des enfants à l’école avaient dis des trucs qui _bien sûr_ étaient faux, mais Judith avait quand même été inquiète), elle embrassa son père et Daryl et s’assit.

Les cadeaux furent distribués, et Judith fut contente quand Carl mit immédiatement le porte-clé qu’elle avait fait sur ses clés, et mit également de l’après-rasage pour lequel elle avait économisé pendant six mois pour acheter. Judith avait été avec lui quand il l’avait reniflé, et il avait été évident qu’il l’avait aimé… et Judith n’avait jamais oublié. Son père et Daryl eurent une couverture pour leur lit que Carol l’avait aidée à faire. Elle avait tous les t-shirt de ses équipes de base-ball et celles de Carl, plus leurs âge et initiales. Ses pères n’avaient jamais manqué un de leurs matches, et la couverture allait être super belle sur leur lit.

Judith pensait qu’ils avaient fini, quand son père attrapa une boîte de la taille de sa main de sous les coussins du canapé, emballée dans du papier vert.

Daryl ne s’attendait évidemment pas à d’autres cadeaux, mais il le prit en rigolant, embrassant doucement son mari pour le remercier.

"Uh. Avant que tu ne l’ouvres..."

Daryl s’arrêta, ayant déjà commencé. Il était de ceux qui ouvraient les comme des bêtes.

"Il faut l’ouvrir doucement."

Carl croisa le regard de Judith et ils fixèrent tous les deux leurs parents. Judith mordit sa lèvre, essayant d’étouffer sa culpabilité.

Elle savait ce qu’était le cadeau. Elle l’avait… accidentellement… vu dans la pile sous le lit de son père, sous la latte de plancher où il gardait les bons trucs.

Daryl, ceci dit, ne savait pas. Il enleva prudemment le papier de la petite et délicate boîte en verre. La boîte était en verre bleu, suffisamment opaque pour ne pas voir à travers, même si on la tenait à la lumière. Il y avait deux anges avec des ailes sur le couvercle, et Judith regarda Daryl passes ses doigts sur l’un deux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’ils signifiaient, mais Daryl savait, si le regard qu’il jeta à son mari était d’une quelconque indication.

Quand elle tombera amoureuse, elle espérait que ce serait pour quelque qui l’aimera à moitié autant que Daryl aimait son papa.

Daryl ouvrit le couvercle et fixa le contenu, ses yeux se remplissant rapidement de larmes qu’ils essaya de contenir. Il sortit une petite image. Judith entendit Carl retenir sa respiration quand il l’a vit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. On aurait juste dit un rond gris avec un rond noir, mais le nom dessus, sous le nom de son père… c’était _ça_ qui avait soulevé La Question.

**DIXON-GRIMES, BÉBÉ**

"Surprise !" Le chuchotement de Rick fit que Daryl jeta ses bras autour de lui, leur bouche se rencontrant pour un baiser.

Judith soupira. D’expérience, elle savait qu’une fois qu’ils commençaient à s’embrasser, c’était probablement mieux de leur laisser du temps pour finir.

Et sa question ?

Oh, et bien. Elle pourrait demander plus tard.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> 1lostone tumblr : [1lostone](https://1lostone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
